


Settle The Score

by reassembleme



Series: All The Small Things [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: Keith tries to do something sweet for Lance.





	Settle The Score

There’s a light smile on Keith’s face as he moves quickly, effortlessly through the castle. He had made sure to be awake before everyone else, before Shiro even. This was something he had to do himself, without interruption. Anxiety still blossoms in his gut. His own determination had beat it down to let him do this, at least.

 

Lance had been more than unexpected. Lance is loud, opinionated, a little immature at times. He smiles goofily when he sees someone pretty, lets everyone know when he doesn’t agree with something or some _one_. He’s too trusting, so much so that it almost cost him his lion. But, there’s more than that. He’s kind, compassionate, talented, and like the rest of us, afraid. He’s a hopeless romantic, much to Keith’s embarrassment and delight. Voltron can’t be what it is without his keen eye, soft smile, and sharp wit. There was no warning for the fondness that fills Keith now, the care that tugs at his chest in battle, in Coalition meetings, in early mornings when sleep still lingers in the blues of his eyes. He is the heart of this team, and the least Keith can do for him is _this_.

 

Keith makes it to Lance’s door, hair still a mess, haphazardly tied back from this morning. He’s in his sleepwear - at ease in Lance’s shirt. He takes a deep breath. Counts, steps inside.

 

Lance is sprawled out on the bed, mouth hanging open. His arms are outstretched, as if they’d been searching. Keith makes his way over, places the tray on the nightstand.

 

“Lance. Hey, Lance, time to wake up,” he says, soft. Lance groans, blinks. He eyes Keith blearily before he screws them shut, rolling over with a fistful of blanket. Keith stands away from the bed, disbelief in the bend of his brows. A tuft of brown hair pokes out of the sea of blue, and Keith can’t find it in himself to be too annoyed with him. He slides into bed next to him. Lance shimmies back up against him. Keith grins.

 

“Lance, _wake up_ ,” he says. He grabs the blanket, pulling and placing cold hands on a bare back. Lance jumps up, eyes wide. He lifts the blanket up to his chest, betrayal burning in his eyes.

 

“Traitor.”

 

“An opportunist.”

 

“Evil.”

 

“Resourceful.”

 

“I trusted y- _wait_. Is that bacon?” Lance says, staring at his nightstand. Keith sits back, coughing lightly. He reaches over and grabs the food he’d prepared.

 

“Uh, yeah. I saw Hunk and Pidge messing around with the food goo. They were trying to make it less goo-like and-”

 

“ _Keith_ , you made me breakfast in bed? And it’s not even my birthday!” He says, eyes alight. Keith smiles, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, it’s not. But it _is_ Valentine’s day. I knew you forgot!” He says. Lance’s face drops, horrified. “Hey, no wait, it’s all right. I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Lance grabs Keith by the shoulders, stares him right in the eyes, serious. “I am the absolute worst, and I do not deserve you.” Keith laughs it off, pushing the food aside and pulling him forward into an embrace.

 

“All right, _Loverboy_ , you’re gonna have to make it up to me then,” he says, voice low. A promise. Lance pulls back, distress still in his face, but he’s smiling.

 

“Anything for you, Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
